


Of Vague concepts

by Tiacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Plot, fluff?, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd never admit he felt a bit more lonely than usual without Kuroo by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Vague concepts

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for Haikyuu! I feel I need to re-watch it before the third season comes. It's really just a pointless drabble, without much of a plot, and I don't really know the point of this story. But I hope you enjoy!

“You’re still on that thing?”

Expressionless hues looked up for a fleeting moment before returning to the device in his hand, teeth digging into his lip out of habit. Of course he had to be disturbed during a very crucial part of the game, and like usual, Kuroo didn’t care.

“I won’t stop until I beat this.”

The raven-haired rolled his eyes, releasing a soft scoff. He kept his eyes trained on the skies above them, sculpted arms resting behind his head as wind danced along their skin. His eyebrows furrowed at the darkening of the clouds, a sign there was a storm coming.

“You’re always on that thing..” he mutters, sitting up and snatching the device from Kenma’s hand. Before he can speak, he pockets it, dusting off his pants as he stands, never taking his eyes off the sky. He vaguely heard the shorter male sigh, standing to his height and he can faintly see the frown on his lips.

“You made me die.”

Scratching his head, he faced his best friend, and _boyfriend_ , giving that look he knew irritated the fuck out of him. 

“No.. You made _yourself_ die.. I’m trying to keep you _alive_.”

He let out an exasperated sigh, rolling his shoulders before turning around, short, blonde locks brushing against his neck.

“I’ll never understand you..”

Although he wanted to say something, he clamped his mouth shut, lips pressed together in a thin line as he watches Kenma walk ahead without him. 

“No.. I don’t understand _you_.”

He froze when the other male stopped, turning his head slightly to meet his hues with confusion, an eyebrow raising at the slight blush on his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Kuro?”

His throat was dry, heart racing just a bit faster than he’d like, but he coughed into his hand, giving him a Cheshire grin. He only took a few steps to catch up with him, continuing to walk without him.

“Nah.. I was just thinking..” he paused, as if expecting him to ask what he meant by that, “Maybe I should try playing this game of yours.. See why you like to waste so much time with it.”

He missed the slight widening of his eyes, the slight hitch in his breath at his somewhat.. gentle tone. But more than that,

It was his turn to watch **him** walk ahead.. _without_ him.

To this day, even when he’s being teased, or he’s surrounded by his loud and obnoxious teammates, he’d never admit to feeling a little bit _more_  lonely without Kuroo next to him.


End file.
